1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a direct cooling type refrigerator, and more particularly to a direct cooling type refrigerator having a defrosted water receiving/discharging apparatus which receives a defrosted water dropping from an evaporator and discharges the defrosted water out of the apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Generally, a refrigerator is an appliance for storing various foodstuffs in either a frozen or a refrigerated condition to extend the length of the freshness of the foodstuffs. Such refrigerator includes a compressor which circulates a refrigerant by compressing the refrigerant, an evaporator which evaporates the refrigerant by dropping pressure of the refrigerant, thereby generating a chilled air, and a condenser by which the evaporated refrigerant is condensed into a liquified refrigerant and then is circulated into the compressor. The chilled air generated from the evaporator flows into an interior of the refrigerator through a blowing fan.
The above described refrigerator is commonly provided with a freezing chamber for storing frozen foods such as meats or an ice cream and a refrigerating chamber for storing foods at a relatively lower temperature. The refrigerator is classified into an indirect cooling type refrigerator in which the freezing chamber is separately installed from the refrigerating chamber, and a direct cooling type refrigerator in which the freezing chamber is formed by an evaporator disposed at an upper portion of the refrigerating chamber.
The direct cooling type refrigerator has a cabinet in which the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber are provided, and a door coupled to a front portion of the cabinet so as to open/close the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber together. In the direct cooling type refrigerator, the evaporator is disposed in the refrigerating chamber having a relatively higher temperature than the temperature of the evaporator so that frost can be formed beneath the evaporator. Accordingly, there is provided a separate heater for removing the frost. For this reason, a defrosted water tray for receiving water formed from melted frost is disposed below the evaporator in order to prevent water from dropping into foods stored in the refrigerating chamber.
FIG. 1, shows a conventional direct cooling type refrigerator 100 having a defrosted water tray 3. As shown in FIG. 1, refrigerator 100 comprises a cabinet 1 formed with a refrigerating chamber 6 therein. Refrigerating chamber 6 is provided at its upper portion with an evaporator 2 forming a freezing chamber 5. Evaporator 2 extends across the width of refrigerating chamber 6 and both ends thereof are bent toward a top surface of refrigerator 100. Evaporator 2 has a refrigerant path therein for dissipating a chilled air into freezing chamber 5.
In addition, defrosted water tray 3 is detachably mounted on ridges 4 which are formed at an inner wall of refrigerator 100. Defrosted water tray 3 has a recess 7 therein for collecting water.
When a predetermined amount of water is collected in recess 7 of defrosted water tray 3, a user manually removes defrosted water tray 3 from ridges 4, and after pouring out the water from defrosted water tray 3, the user again assembles defrosted water tray 3 with ridges 4.
However, when it is necessary to remove water from defrosted water tray 3, defrosted water tray 3 should be completely separated from refrigerator 100. Particularly, when a large amount of food is placed below defrosted water tray 3, the user should move the food to another side in order to separate defrosted water tray 3 from refrigerator 100. In addition, if an external impact is applied to defrosted water tray 3 while defrosted water tray 3 is being drawn out of refrigerator 100, water collected in recess 7 of defrosted water tray 3 may overflow from defrosted water tray 3.